


Into the Light

by fairytalevillain



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Vampire Marco, human Jean, some other characters are vampires and werewolves etc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3712135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytalevillain/pseuds/fairytalevillain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean Kirschtein is an angsty teenager, who recently moved from Arizona to Washington, and he could not be unhappier about that. However, the world seems a little brighter when Jean meets Marco, the nicest, ever-smiling freckled boy in the universe. Yet - there is something odd about Marco. The entire town is odd. Vampires? That stuff only exists in cheesy romance novels for girls right?</p>
<p>My tribute to monster!AU. A shameless Twilight parody.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Light

**Author's Note:**

> Many moons ago, somebody came up with the Jeanmarco monster!AU and I fell in love with it. So I decided to write a little something.  
> This is dedicated to my friend Hannah because I always promise to write stuff and then never finish it. Haha. *sweats*  
> I hope you all enjoy my story!

 

It was raining.

And it wasn’t heavy rain, masses of water splashing down, making _plong_ -noises as the drops hit the surface of a roof or the street, rain that ended just after some minutes to leave everything fresh and clean. No, it was a _drizzle._ Tiny raindrops that filled the air, slowly drowning the world in grayness. Is ‘grayness’ even a word?

My hands were wet and cold, so I shoved them into the pockets of my jacket.

I was wearing a jacket in fucking September!

 

So now that I hopefully have your unrestricted attention, let me explain some things: My name is Jean Kirschtein, and for the last sixteen years of my life, I’ve been perfectly happy and warm in Phoenix, Arizona. I was born there, and never did I think of leaving that place. But then the disaster happened.

The disaster that took three steps: 1. My dad got a new job at Seattle. 2. So did my mom, _‘So the family can stay together!’_ And finally: 3. We all moved to Washington.

Note that I’m not talking about moving to _Seattle_ because we didn’t. My parents bought a house in a small town close to Seattle as they had ‘enough of this busy city life’. Not a single time did they stop to think about me, never did they ask, ‘What do you want, Jean? Stay in Phoenix? Well, you’re right. The weather is so much better there! And why should we tear you and your friends apart?’

 

People always sugarcoat life when you’re a teenager and you couldn’t be more wrong about _anything_. Being a teenager _sucks_. You’re not allowed to make any decisions on your own, and then, when you turn eighteen you are supposed to just know what you want to study in college and what job you want to have and blabla. And if you want to pursue art or something like that, that’s letting your parents down. I fucking hate this world, really.

 

Also, I lied. About the friends thing. I mean, I wasn’t some lonely nerd-loser-kid. I had people in Phoenix I hung out with but I wasn’t really close with any of them. No one would miss me.

 

Anyway, that’s how I got here, forced to live in this small town, standing in front of this house I didn’t want to call ‘ours’ or even ‘mine’, waiting for the transporter to come and bring my stuff. Meanwhile, my parents were inside, running around praising everything, how ‘calm’, ‘nice’ and ‘cozy’ and ‘whatever-stupid-adjective-you-can-think-off’ this house was. That was enough of a reason to prefer the wet, cold and gray outside of this shitty place I already hated with all of my guts. Two more years and I could escape again, but two years of something that seemed like hell… that could be a long time.

 

* * *

 

 

After a peaceful Sunday, mostly spent in bed, with video games and avoiding my parents, I had to face the next nightmare: School. And the usual nightmare of terrible teachers, shitty classmates, bad grades and bad food was even worse than regularly because not only didn’t I know the place or any person there, I also missed the entire first week due to the moving-chaos. Did I mention I had to take the bus? I hate you too, dearest universe.

 

As I walked to the bus stop, the first of many strange things happened. Even though I wouldn’t have remembered it if none of the other incidents had occurred later, in retrospective it was definitely a bit, well, odd: I encountered a cat. A small, black cat with a white dot under its chin and gray eyes. Everything in this fucking town was gray, even the cats’ eyes. I stopped and bent down, stretching out my hand.

 

“Hey, kitty, come here.”

 

Okay, don’t you dare to think that I am some sort of a crazy cat lady. I was just pissed off, and animals make me feel better. That’s all.

 

The cat stared at me, looking piqued, and made a ‘tch’-sound. I swear to god, it said ‘tch’, not ‘meow’ or even ‘woof’. It sounded almost human. Then it turned around and strolled away, head and tail held up high. It was probably a tomcat but I’m not exactly an expert on cat anatomy. Or cat behavior. But do they do stuff like this? It seemed so strange.

Really weird.

 

The next adventure after the bus ride was finding the classroom. I knew I didn’t have a chance on my own – school buildings are like magical crypts with vanishing rooms and corridors that take you to other dimensions, unless you offer sacrifices (usually your free time, but you can substitute it with your soul, if you don’t mind it being eaten by the evil spirits). So I decided to ask someone – not a teacher, they always engage new students in awkward conversations – I chose a short dude with a shaved head, who was (in an embarrassingly obvious way) staring at a group of girls.

 

“Hey,” I said and made him jump.

 

“Eh, yeah, I mean…hi!” he stuttered. Man, one of those girls had to be _really_ pretty.

 

“I’m sorry for bothering you but could you tell me where this room is…” I unfolded the piece of paper I held in my hand and told him the number.

 

“Oh, sure, it’s right over there,” he made a vague gesture with his hand. “You just go left and you’re right in front of it! Woah, wait – you’re a junior too? So you’re the new guy!”

 

I suppressed a groan. “Yeah,” I replied and then, because it would have been kinda rude if I hadn’t, introduced myself. “I’m Jean.”

 

“John?”

 

 

“No. _Jean_. J-E-A-N.”

 

“Oh! Okay, hi Jean. I’m Connie!” He held out his hand and I shook it.

 

“So uhm -“ I felt like I had to try at least to start something like a chat. Connie seemed to be alright and definitely curious about ‘the new guy’, so why shouldn’t we become – well, not necessarily best friends, but people-who-hang-out-between-classes-and-sometimes-after-school-as-well?

“So you all know that – I’m new here?”

 

Connie nodded. “Mr. Zacharias – he’s our English teacher – told us. That you missed the first week because of the move.”

 

“Yeah, getting all our stuff from Arizona to…”

 

“Dude! You’re from Arizona?” He laughed. “Oh man, you must feel like a lion in a fridge!”

 

“No shit,” I grumbled. Did Mr. Zacharias teach them to use brilliant similes like this one? But he was right. It _was_ cold. At least I thought so, Connie didn’t even wear a jacket, just a tee shirt.

“Uh,” I said, searching for a new topic in an attempt to keep the small talk going (why is this so fucking hard?). “This English teacher, Mr. Zacharias? Is he… okay?”

 

Connie blinked.

 

“So he’s weird?” I asked. My last English teacher, Mrs. Hex, had been a crazy witch, who killed students when they dared to make a spelling mistake. Lovely memories.

 

“No, he’s… I mean… he’s a good teacher, nice and… you’ll see. Oh but your biology teacher is Dr. Zoë, right?”

 

“Yes?”

 

A wolfish grin crept on Connie’s face.

 

“Hey, don’t make me nervous – I mean, unless I should be nervous...?”

 

Connie laughed again and said, “No don’t be scared… but she is truly extraordinary, our Dr. Zoë!”

 

I opened my mouth to try getting the whole story out of him but I was interrupted before I could even start.

 

“Connie!” somebody shouted from across the hallway, “Get your ass over here!”

 

“Yes, Reiner, just chill for a sec, okay?” Connie yelled back, then he turned around and asked, “See ya at lunch?”

 

“Sure,” I answered, feeling relieved. Spending the first day with other people instead of sitting alone at lunch like some pathetic loser. I mean, I _was_ a pathetic loser but nobody needed to know, okay?

 

* * *

 

 

“Jean! It’s so nice to meet you!” Dr. Zoë jumped to her feet, which caused her chair to fall and clatter on the floor. If she had even noticed, she didn’t mind. She was a tall woman, even though a bit shorter than me, with messy dark hair and strong hands with which she grabbed my hand to shake it. She wore glasses, and the only thing that missed to make her look like a mad scientist was a lab coat covered in blood.

“I’m certain you will be a please to have in this class,” she exclaimed, maybe a bit too enthusiastically – was she being sarcastic? If not, she was a true optimist. (All I had said was, “Hello, Dr. Zoë, I’m Jean Kirschtein”)

“Ah but where…” she continued, finally letting go of my hand to scan the classroom, “Where will we put you – Oh! Marco! Yes, you can sit next to him.”

 

I turned around and saw a guy with dark hair and eyes, freckles covering his cheeks.

 

“Okay, Dr. Zoë,” he said and smiled shyly, looking kinda cute – What? Dudes can be cute too!

 

So I walked through the classroom, shove the free chair next to Marco back with my foot, dropped my bag on the floor and sat down. For some odd reason I felt nervous when I turned towards him and said, “Hi, I’m Jean.”

 

“Hey,” he replied, still smiling, “I’m Marco.”

 

We shook hands like I did with Connie.

His hand was cold.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Maybe leave some comments and kudos?


End file.
